1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mailbox/shredder system and more particularly pertains to promptly destroying unwanted mail following its receipt in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of waste baskets of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, waste baskets of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of disposing of unwanted mail through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,645 issued Jun. 27, 2000 to Henreckson et al relates to Desktop Shredders. U.S. Pat. No. 6,962,301 issued Nov. 8, 2005 to Chang relates to a Front-lifting Wastebasket for Paper Shredder Also Served as Garbage Bin. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,306 issued Apr. 10, 2007 to Lackey relates to a Multiple Purpose Newspaper Box.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a mailbox/shredder system that allows for promptly destroying unwanted mail following its receipt in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the mailbox/shredder system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of promptly destroying unwanted mail following its receipt in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved mailbox/shredder system which can be used for promptly destroying unwanted mail following its receipt in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.